Euphoria
by SammieeJay
Summary: A Michael/Sian Two-Shot/Fic. But it does have other characters in like Connor,Imogen,Madi,Lula and Harley UPDATED 23/09/12 xo
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo I decided to write a mian shot, im not too sure about it, but it's what i wanted/think should of happenedhope you enjoy it. It is mainly sian & sian/Michael, But there is Lula,Harley,Madi,Connor and Imogen and a few others:')

-the bit in italics is a flashback :')

Sammiee xo

_**Euphoria**_.

Sian sighed as she walked into her new home in Scotland, which was now infested with drunken teenagers, kissing, stumbling about, being sick...she rolled her eyes before shooting Madi a look as if to say 'Get this under control...NOW' before heading up to her bedroom. She put her hand on the door handle and twisted it, pushing it open and letting herself into the room. Her mouth dropped as she saw Connor and Imogen sat on her bed, kissing. She raised her eyebrows as they had no clue that Sian was now present in the room with them.

"Ehem" Sian coughed causing Imogen and Connor to break away and look at Sian, a horrified look on both their faces, but a slight smirk on Connors. Imogen turned to look at Connor before readjusting her dress and walking out of the room, Connor following her. Sian soon heard their giggles from down the hall way, and their conversation of 'Did you see her face?' and 'oh my god, can't believe that just happened...caught by a teacher' both leaving them in stitches of laughter. Sian sat down on her bed and sighed looking around at the yellow walls. She felt like she was trapped inside a daisy. 'Wow I really need to decorate...' she thought to herself before hearing a loud smash from downstairs. Her eyes widened and she sprinted down the stairs and up to Madi.  
"Madeleine Diamond, what was that?!" she shouted, gaining the attention of all the students. Possibilities of what could of been the item which was most likely in a thousand of tiny little pieces filled her mind, but only one mattered to her; the photo frame on the table, next to the couch. of her and Michael on their first date; in an ice cream shop, in Italy. She frantically looked around, and finally spotted the photo frame safe and sound sat just how she left it on the table, this morning. She let out a long shaky breath before looking back to Madi who had a confused expression on her face.  
"I only dropped my glass of wine..." she said, looking at her; wondering what the big fuss was about. Sian looked down at the floor, over where Madi was standing, and saw a wine glass smashed into thousands of tiny pieces.  
"Oh, right...Sorry" she said, relieved but taken aback as to how protective she was over that photo frame. The frame had been bought by Michael, for their one week anniversary. Madi raised her eyebrows at Sian's odd behaviour.  
"Are you okay?" she questioned her, concerned.  
"Yeah...yeah, just get that glass cleared up before someone hurts themselves" she ordered before walking across the room, and discreetly picking up the picture frame of her and Michael. She ran up the stairs to her room, nearly tripping over Lula and Harley who were sat talking on the stairs.  
"Sorry miss" Lula said, apologetically before turning back to Harley.  
Sian pushed her bedroom door open and walked in, slamming it behind her. She walked up to her bed and sat down on it, looking at the picture. They looked so happy. Tears began to prick in the corners of Sian's eyes, and as she blinked, on perfect, salty tear rolled effortlessly down her silky, unblemished skin. As she looked at the picture, more memories came flooding back, even the painful ones, the harsh, heart shattering words they had spoke to one another but also the good memories, the times they had said 'I love you' to one another, the first time they had met, and then the moment Sian had always treasured; when he took her to the fireworks.

_"Michael, I don't like fireworks...you know that" She said, looking at him; A frightened edge to her voice. Michael pulled Sian close to him._

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you...not ever" He said, and at that moment, Sian saw the twinkle of honesty and love in his eyes, and she had to cling hold of him to make sure she didn't melt before him.

Michael smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips; A kiss that they hadn't shared before. It was so passionate yet so meaningful; it said everything he wanted to ever say to her in the simple touch of his lips against hers. Sian pulled away and looked straight into his amazing eyes, they were simply perfect. Like him, she thought to herself.

Just as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, a large blast of fireworks went off, a large crowd of people gathered around them watching the display and some were whistling at them. Michael pulled away, resting his nose against Sian's as the beautiful array of fireworks carried on dancing around them in the sky. He looked to the fireworks and smiled, before turning back to Sian and resting a hand on her face.

"These fireworks are almost as beautiful as you" he said softly as he looked her in the eye. He smiled as he saw her beautiful smile light up her face as the multicoloured lights from the fireworks lit up her face. Sian pressed her soft, Red glossy lips to Michael's and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Michael Johnny Byrne" Sian said honestly as she looked deep in his eyes. Michael smiled at her, his finger stroking over the contours of her cheek.

"And I love you too, Sian Violet Edwards" He grinned pulling her close up against him as he kissed her lips, the fireworks continuing to burst bright, beautiful colours all around them as they continued to kiss.

Sian soon became aware of the tears falling from her eyes. She swiped angrily at another tear and looked down at the tear covered photo frame. She looked over to her phone and back to the picture before reaching over to her bedside cabinet and grabbing her phone. She opened a new message and texted Michael, as she wiped her eyes, trying to gain some composure.

_**To: Michael**_

Hey Michael, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over...I mean Madi's having a small party with kids from school downstairs, and I'm lonely...:( Sian. X' 

Sian pressed the 'Send' button and placed her phone down next to her. She stared at the wall for what felt like hours but in reality was only a matter of minutes. She heard her phone beep and her stomach instantly filled with butterflies. She picked up her phone and opened the text.

_**To: Sian**_

_**Hey Sian Yeah I'd love to, I'll be about 5 minutes Michael. Xx'**_

Sian grinned at her phone screen before texting him back.

**_To: Michael_**

Okay:') see you soon! You'll have to come in through the window Madi would never let me live it down if any of the students saw you. Sian xx  


Sian giggled as she sent the message, thinking about all the times Michael had, had to sneak into her room in University. She giggled louder as she remembered the time he fell off the window and landed in the duck pond. Her phone beeped once more and she took it out reading Michael's message.

To: Sian

You're not even joking, are you? haha. Alright, I'll be at the window in 5 :') Michael. Xx'

Sian grinned and wiped her eyes, quickly reapplying her mascara and brushing her hair through. She suddenly heard a knock on her window, and she turned to see micheal clinging onto the side.

"Oops!" she giggled, remembering she hadn't unlocked the window. She walked over and unlocked it, holding out a hand for him to take, as she helped him in. He smiled at her as he finally got his balance and closed the window.

"So...Madi's having a party?" he asked casually, Sian nodded as she looked at him.

"Yeah, but that's not what I want to talk to you about" She said as she looked at him. Michael looked at her eyes, they were still blood shot and you could still see the faint traces of black tear stains down her cheeks.

"Sian...have you...been crying?" He said before looking around and noticing the photo frame on her bed. He looked back to Sian before walking over to the bed and picking the photo frame up. He giggled a little at the picture before looking up at Sian.

"Our very first holiday. Italy, 2002. This picture was taken in _Bel Gelato_, you had bubblegum I had chocolate chip. You spilt the bubblegum ice cream all down my white shirt and all over your face." He said smiling. Sian stared at him in amazement.

"You...Remember all that?" She asked almost speechless. Michael looked up from the photo and into her eyes.

"Of course I do" he said honestly, watching her facial expression change to one of relief. She walked forwards, over to him, placing one of her hands on his chest.

"I miss you, Michael...I miss _us_" she said honestly as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I miss us too, Sian" he nodded in agreement. "More than you'll ever know..." he added, looking at her lovingly.

"Then kiss me..." she whispered, her eyes flicking between his gorgeous eyes, and his sweet lips. She longed to feel them on hers once again. Michael looked at her, he felt like pinching himself. He could have sworn he was dreaming.

"Are you...are you sure?" He asked, making sure it was really what she wanted. Sian just nodded.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life" Sian said as she reached up and placed a light kiss against his lips. It didn't take long for Michael to respond and soon he was backing her up to her bed. She dropped down onto it, and pulled him down onto her with his tie as they kissed.

Madi walked past Sian's bedroom door and curiosity got the better of her when she heard noises. She peaked though the tiny open crack of the door and smiled to herself as she saw Michael and Sian. They could finally be happy, and Madi was happy for them. She closed the door to give them some privacy and headed to the toilet, as Sian and Michael carried on kissing.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so i'm thinking this is it. Because if I carry on, I'll have to make then sad...what do you's think? leave it here, happy...or continue and make dramaa? anyway an update Sammiee xo

Sian sat at her dressing table, looking at herself in the mirror as she finished her make-up. Her dark hair hanging, lose around her shoulders, her big brown glistening eyes accentuated by many thick black layers of mascara. She was wearing a simple black dress that finished half way down her thighs, and a Plain blue blazer over the top which showed off her perfect figure, just right. She applied her glimmering pink L'Oreal lip gloss. She looked at herself once more in her full length mirror, and deciding she was ready, bent down, pulling on her heels. She turned around to look at her bed to find Michael staring at her in awe. She raised her eyebrows at him as he looked her up and down, taking in her slender figure.  
"What?" She asked, curious to why he was staring. Have I spilt water down me? She thought to herself, looking down at her dress and blazer.  
Michael didn't hear her; he was too busy looking her up and down her body, he couldn't help but notice how short the dress actually was. She raised her eyebrows at him as he wouldn't take his eyes off her. She rolled her eyes and giggled, walking further over to the bed, so that she was right at the end of the bed, close enough for Michael to touch. Michael was still looking her up and down, as he sat up in bed. She looked at him, smiling.  
"Michaellll...Michael! MICHAEL!" she shouted, giggling as she flapped her hand in front of his face causing Michael to quickly snap out of his Sian induced state.  
"Wha...What?" He said, shaking his head as he tried to look at her eyes and not her body.  
Sian just giggled as she looked at him.  
"Why are you staring at me?" she grinned, a twinkle in her eye, as well as the fresh gloss glistening on her lips.  
"Because, Miss Diamond, you are so incredibly sexy!" He said huskily, grabbing her waist, pulling her down on top of him making her squeal.  
"Michaelll" he laughed, looking down at him. He looked her in the eye, brushing her hair out of her face.  
"Why are you up so early? It's Saturday!" He sighed, squinting as the sunlight streamed through the blinds brighter.  
"Yes, but, Madi doesn't know about us-" She began to say before she was cut off by Michael's words.  
"...There's an...Us?" he grinned, a twinkle in his eye. Sian looked at him, her lips curving into a big smile as she nodded her head.  
"Yeah...I guess there is..." She smiled down at him. Anything further she was going to say, was cut off by Michael's lips crashing down on hers. Sian began kissing him back softly, her hands resting on his face as they kissed, but it soon got deeper. Michael's hands rested on the base of Sian's back, travelling down over her bottom and resting on her thighs. Sian pulled away breathlessly and looked at him.  
"I need to tell Madi...She can't just find out for herself...not after everything..." said Sian, thoughtfully.  
"Can't it wait for half an hour?" he sighed, kissing her neck, his hands travelling her body causing her to moan softly.  
"Michael...no..." she breathed into his ear. Michael sighed and pulled away.  
"I suppose your right...as always" he rolled his eyes, laughing.  
"Yes, as always" she giggled before getting up, straightening her dress out, looking round at Michael and tutting which he just laughed at.  
When Sian turned back round, she was met with the sight of Madi, her sandy colour blonde hair hung lose around her shoulders in soft curls, her bright blue piercing eyes accentuated with thick black eyeliner and her eyes coated in what looked to be around 6 coats of her finest mascara. Sian gasped, holding her chest. As soon as Michael saw Madi, he was out of bed and hiding under the bed.  
"Madi!" she said releasing a long shaky breath. "You scared the life out of me!" she gasped.  
Madi nodded, "Sorry. I was just bringing you love birds this" she said looking down at the tray in her hands, two glasses of fresh orange juice, a plate of a mixture of waffles and toast, and a white rose. Sian looked from toe tray to Madi, to the bed and back to Madi again.  
"What...You... Know? How?" Sian asked, totally clueless.  
"Well I wouldn't exactly say you two were the quietest last night...half the school heard you's!" Madi winked. "But just as you both kissed last night, I saw you both" she smiled. Sian's mouth was the perfect resemblance of a _'o'_. "You...all heard us?" She said, looking at Michael, embarrassed.  
"Oh, yes! We heard you alright!" She laughed. "Its fine Mum, I'm just glad that you're happy...but you really didn't need o get Mr. Byrne to climb in through the window, and hide under the bed..." she said bending down so she could see underneath it. She laughed and waved, which Michael did sheepishly back. He got out from underneath the bed, wrapping the duvet around his waist.  
"You called me mum..." Sian smiled getting all teary. "Im so glad you're okay with it, Madi..." Sian smiled, releasing a relieved breath. Michael walked over to Sian, wrapping his arm around her waist but keeping one firmly holding the duvet around himself to keep what was left of his _'manly pride'._  
Madi nodded and smiled putting the tray of food on the bedside cabinet.  
"I'm going out with Gus, Connor and Imogen, and we're sleeping at Imogen's...is that ok?" She asked Sian. Sian looked at Michael and back to Madi again.  
"Only if you promise to behave yourself?" she said sternly, but knew that she was wasting her breath..._that I could be kissing Michael with._.. She thought to herself.  
"Yeah, yeah...I will! Thanks mum!" Madi smiled, hugging Sian and leaving the room without another word, shutting the door behind her.  
Sian turned to Michael and smiled, her cheeks still red from realising half the school had heard then...Well...Celebrating. Michael put his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking the contours of her perfect, unblemished, silky soft skin and kissed her lips softly.  
"I'm glad she's okay with us...the windows must be getting smaller...and the space underneath the bed..." Sian giggled and hugged him tight.

**10: 27 pm.**

Sian stood outside in the garden, looking up at the stars. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and a pair of lips kiss her neck.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it" Michael whispered in her ear. Sian nodded against his chest.  
"Very" She replied, in awe of how perfect the sky looked at night, the twinkling of stars in the sky.  
"Look" Michael smiled pointing to a shooting star. "Quick, Make a wish" said Michael, smiling. Sian shook her head and turned round in his arms.  
"No" She said, one of her hands lying on his cheek.  
"Why?" he asked, curiously, as he searched her features for an explanation.  
"Because, Mr Byrne, I have everything I could possibly ever dream of, right here" She smiled, leaning up and pressing a delicate kiss on his lips, nothing more, nothing less. A simple kiss that backed up every word he had just said.  
"I love you Sian Diamond" He said, resting his forehead on hers.  
"I love you too Michael Byrne" She smiled, kissing his lips again as he kissed her back, bathed in moonlight and the stars twinkling all around them.


End file.
